


Thank You, Honey!

by commonstraycat



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Cute, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, Rain, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonstraycat/pseuds/commonstraycat
Summary: Helping the cat in the rain that night makes Myungjun's life more interesting, he meets his new neighbor who turns out to be a doctor and ends up being his lover!
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Astro FicFest 2020





	Thank You, Honey!

The weather these days was not really friendly, just like today. It was sunny in the morning but suddenly cloudy and raining until evening. Myungjun held his umbrella tightly until he saw a stray cat curling up under the van that parked near his apartment. His curiosity brought him to step closer to the cat, but surprisingly the cat still stayed in its position. It just stared at Myungjun for a moment and closed its eyes again. It was the first time Myungjun tried to get close to a stray cat and the cat didn't run away from him. He tried to reach the cat, and he found out that one of the forelegs of the cat was injured, as if it had a broken bone. He was tired from an entire day of work, but he couldn't leave this stray cat alone in that condition. He hurriedly ran to the nearest vet, holding the cat tightly and carelessly leaving his umbrella close to the van.

"Whose umbrella is this?" A tall man took that umbrella while his other hand balancing two medium boxes containing his belongings. Then he headed toward his new apartment.

  
  


Myungjun went back to his apartment with the cat, his clothes soaked. He pressed the password number on his apartment door, while someone comes out from the next door. The cat meowed as if greeting the person. He blinked. The tall man with glasses greeted him.

"Hi, you live next to me? My name is Moon Bin, Bin. I'm your new neighbor." He bowed.

"Oh hi, Moon Bin, nice to meet you. My name is Kim Myungjun. You can call me Myungjun." He smiled, the water dripping from his damp hair. "But, excuse me, can we talk again later, I-- Achoo!"

"Uhm, yes, sorry, seems like you're in a hurry. Talk to you later, bye." Moon Bin shut the door behind him and left with a trash bag in his hand.

Myungjun entered his apartment, then headed to the kitchen. He was looking for a big box for the cat. Then he prepared the box, put the blanket in it, and put the cat there.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you can stay here for a while until you're completely healed." He pet the cat. "The vet said that it'll heal quickly, and I’ll take care of you."

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

The ginger cat purred.

"Such a cutie pie. I should give you a name. Uhm, how about Honey? Yes, Honey, since you're sweet and well behaved." He giggled "Honeeeey..."

The cat glanced at him and meowed softly.

Myungjun smiled. 

(^._.^)ﾉ

Myungjun opened his eyes from his afternoon nap when he heard someone knock on his front door. He pushed himself up, but he felt that his head was heavy and his throat a bit sore. He shuffled to the front door, and opened it.

Bin stood there with food containers in front of his chest, "Myungjun, my mom brought me food this morning, and I-- Myungjun, you look pale..."

"Bin..." was all he was able to get out before fainting.

Bin put the food container aside and close the door. He carried Myungjun to his bed and put his palm on Myungjun’s forehead, checking his body temperature. Myungjun had a fever, a high fever. Bin left the bedroom to find a wet rag.

  
  


Myungjun opened his eyes and removed the wet rag that laid on his forehead. He tried to recall his memory, and he was surprised when he saw Bin's head lying at his bedside. He looked towards the clock on the wall then to the windowsill in his room. It was already morning. Myungjun pushed himself up and tried to remove his blanket slowly so he wouldn’t wake Bin up. But Bin moved a little and woke up.

"Oh, Myungjun, are you up? Feeling better now?" He fixed his glasses

"Yes, so much better, thank you." He tried to sit properly.

"No problem at all. Ah, what time is it? I'm sorry for falling asleep for a while." Bin smiled gently.

"Were you up all night? I'm the one who should apologize to you, I made you sleep in an uncomfortable position." He squeezed the wet rag a little. "Sorry to bother you--"

"How could I leave you when you got a high fever that made you faint in your front door. I carried you in here." He pulled the blanket to Myungjun’s lap again. 

"You? Carried me by yourself?" Myungjun asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, carried you in a bridal style", Bin giggled. "But you didn’t faint because of my good looks, right?"

"Ah, it was be-becaause last night I--," His cheeks blushed. "Ah right! Honey! I have to--", Myungjun tried to remove his blanket again but stopped when Bin cut him off.

"Honey? So you live with your lover? You don’t live alone here?" Bin asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, no, I mean the cat that I rescued last night. I named it. Honey." He made a move to the living room where he had put the cat.

Bin followed behind him.

"Ah, you've changed the bandage?" Myungjun asked while checking the cat's leg. "Achoo!" He sneezed.

"Yes, and I fed him, too, last night." Bin fixed his glasses that slid down a bit. "By the way, my mother brought me lots of food, and I want to share it all with you. I put it in your fridge. If you want to taste it now, I'll help you to warm the food." 

"Thank you, Bin." Myungjun headed to the kitchen and continued, "But why are you so kind to me, Bin? We just met each other..."

"Doing good to someone you just met is prohibited? No, right? Moreover, we'll be neighbors from now on, so that's better to help each other. We'll no longer be strangers anymore," He grinned.

After they warmed the food, Bin helped Myungjun put the food to the dining table.

"Okay, enjoy your meal, and don't forget to take your medicine. I put it on your bedside table."

Myungjun nodded.

"I'll go back to my place. Get well soon." Bin started walking towards the front door. "If you need me, let me know by knocking on my door."

Myungjun followed him, and said, "Bin, wait..."

Bin stopped and spun around to face him.

"Let's eat together." Myungjun smiled, a warm smile.

(^=˃ᆺ˂)

After taking a bath, Bin watched television while ruffling his hair with a towel when he heard someone knocking his front door. He walked to the front door and opened it.

Myungjun stood there with the cat in his arms. He was astonished by the view of wet-haired Bin, a towel around his neck.

"Myungjun? You're here with Honey." Bin smiled softly and tried to pat Honey’s head.

Myungjun tried to reign in the blush in his cheeks and speak. "Uhm, sorry for bothering you again, but can you help me to hold Honey while I change the bandage? I've been trying it for thirty minutes but Honey doesn't calm down."

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, Bin!" Myungjun sneezed. He's been sneezing a lot whenever he's near Honey.

Bin closed his apartment door and followed Myungjun.

Bin held Honey gently by the scruff while Myungjun wrapped the injured foreleg with a bandage. Bin looked down at Myungjun’s pretty fingers and stared at his face profoundly until Myungjun sneezed.

"Have you take your medicine this morning, Myungjun?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course, Bin. Don't worry, I'm fine." Myungjun smiled warmly. "Okay, done. You can release him now, Bin."

Bin released Honey carefully.

"By the way, Bin, how did you handle Honey by yourself last night? I should learn how you do it."

"Oh, I used a towel. I put it over his head and applied the bandage quickly." It was just a simple chore for a doctor like him.

"Impressive,” Myungjun said in awe.

"I used to deal with a cat, too"

Then their conversation continued until midnight.

~(=^･ω･^)ﾍ

Myungjun woke up earlier than usual and headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast for Bin as his gratitude for all of Bin's assistance the past few days. But unfortunately, when he knocked on Bin's door, there's no answer. So he assumed that Bin had already left for work. He headed back to his apartment and prepared food for Honey before going to take a bath.

"Achoo!" He sneezed again. "Ah, I should make an appointment with a doctor today"

  
  


He made an appointment with the doctor of the clinic near his apartment after work. He left work early.

The nurse called his name, and he entered the examination room and was surprised when he saw Bin there wearing a white coat.

"Bin, what are you doing here?"

"He is your doctor, sir, Dr. Moon", the nurse butted in before leaving them.

"Ah, right, your name is Moon Bin. Why did I not recognized it in the first place!" Myungjun squealed.

Bin grinned. "So, do you still sneeze often?"

"Yes, and I found out this morning that I got rash on my neck and my arms." He pulled up his sleeves and pulled down his turtleneck.

Bin checked it carefully. "Seems like you got cat allergy, but blood test result will make sure of it."

"Cat allergy?" he frowned

"Yes, maybe you do not notice the effects of a cat allergy after coming into contact with fabric, such as a blanket or clothing, that was touched by a cat," Bin explained professionally.

"But I want to keep Honey, Bin, at least until he’s fully recovered,” Myungjun sighed.

"I suggest you find someone who is willing to adopt Honey, then. It is for your own good, Myungjun." He patted Myungjun’s shoulder.

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑

Myungjun woke up earlier than yesterday in order to hand over the breakfast he made to Bin. He made a vegetable omelet, tofu with seasoned soy sauce, and rice cooked with red and black beans. He hurried towards Bin's apartment door and knocked. The door opened, Bin rubbed his eyes before fixed his glasses and smiled.

"Good morning, Myungjun." He greeted with a goofy smile.

"Morning, Bin. Here, take this." Myungjun handed over the tray to him. "I hope you like it"

"Ahv thank you, but you don't need to--"

"It's just a simple breakfast as my gratitude." Myungjun smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..." Bin returned the smile and added. "How about your allergy?"

"I'm okay, Bin, you've given me the medicine"

"Let me check your rash." He held the tray with one hand, and he leaned over to Myungjun and pulled his pajama collar with his other hand.

That sudden action made Myungjun freeze.

"Myungjun, it isn’t getting better,” Bin nagged.

Myungjun covered the rash with his palm.

"I'll find someone who willing to keep Honey, soon, Bin." He ran toward his place and left Bin.

  
  


After the last conversation in front Bin's apartment door, Bin didn't see him at all for several days. It looked like Myungjun was trying to avoid Bin, so Bin couldn’t ask about his allergies. But one day, he met Myungjun unintentionally in the convenience store near their apartment building. Myungjun tried to avoid him, walking quickly out of the store.

"Myungjun, wait..." Bin fast enough to grab his wrist.

Myungjun stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm fine, Bin. I just have to wait a little longer until I find someone to adopt Honey,” he explained. "It is not easy to find the right one."

"Then, let Honey stay in my place." He offered. "And we can take care of him together until we find the right person to adopt him"

Bin tried to convince him. Myungjun stared at him in silence and nodded. Bin finally loosened his gripped on Myungjun’s wrist.

  
  


Honey moved to Bin’s place that night. Bin held Honey in his arms while his other hand was busy with the cat food bag. Myungjun held the box where Honey slept. He deposited that box in the living room and Bin put Honey inside.

"What's with the long face?" Bin asked, concerned. "He’s just moving to my place, so you still can see him from afar."

Myungjun pouted.

Bin took out his cellphone from his pocket and asked. "Why don't you type your number so I can send you any updates?"

Myungjun reached for the cellphone and typed his number. He returned it to Bin and added, "Can I meet him once a week?"

( =①ω①=)

Bin sent him pictures and videos of Honey’s activities. Sometimes he also sent his own selfie with Honey. Their conversation slowly became about more than Honey, such as how their day was or what they were planning to eat. On the other side, Myungjun decided to make Bin breakfast every day and took the chance to peek Honey from the front door. He enjoyed it. Both of them enjoyed it.

Bin also took the chance to hang out with him or just eat dinner out by using Honey as an excuse.

_ From Myungjun : Why didn't we just buy the litter sand when we bought his snacks last week? _

_ To Myungjun : Ah, I didn't know that we would run out sand soon. So, can you accompany me? I'll pick you up at your office and we can grab Tteok-bokki near your office. I'm craving for it. _

_ From Myungjun : It seems like I have no choice. Just don't make me wait. _

_ To Myungjun : Sure, I'll be there soon. _

Bin opened the conversation on their way to the apartment after getting the litter sand.

"But why are you insisting to keep Honey?" Bin shifted the bag of litter around in his hands.

"I don't know, I just see myself in him." He shook his head.

Bin tilted his head a little in confusion.

"I broke my right hand in an accident. It fully healed after 8 months and I lost my job because of it. It was my dream job, and graphic designer can't do anything without his hand." He sobbed. "What crossed my mind was how this cat can find food and survive if its leg is hurt?"

Bin held the litter bag with one hand. He got the urge to hold Myungjun hand, but his other hand slowly grabbed Myungjun’s shoulder and dragged him closer instead. He caresses Myungjun’s shoulder.

"But Bin, why are you so nice to me? You always help me with everything."

That question comes from Myungjun’s lips lightly. It surprised Bin and he tripped a little.

"Bin, be careful." Myungjun steadied Bin and continued walking.

Bin cleared his throat while trying to find the best answer to satisfy him.

"Because you are my patient, I'm responsible for your health!"

Myungjun smiled and muttered. "Thank you, Bin, for everything."

They remained silent, enjoying the breezy night walking towards their apartment building.

  
  


_ To Myungjun : *send Myungjun a video* Look, Honey really enjoys it when I rub his belly like this. _

_ From Myungjun : He's really adorable! I can't wait to peek him from the front door haha _

_ To Myungjun : Come here quickly, I'll open the door for you. _

_ From Myungjun : I will come to your house instantly if I can, but I am trapped in the office because the rain will not stop and I did not bring an umbrella. _

_ To Myungjun : Stay there, be there soon! _

_ From Myungjun : No, please don't bother, Bin. _

There's no reply from Bin after that.

_ From Myungjun : Bin... You don't need to come here, I'll wait here a little longer until the rain stops. _

Myungjun tried to call Bin to ensure that he would not rushed himself to Myungjun's office in the pouring rain. Finally he picked up the phone after 20 minutes.

"Bin! Finally you picked up the phone! You don't need to come here--" 

Bin cut him off. "Hey, I'm in front of your office. Let's go home now." 

Myungjun peeked out of the window, and he saw Bin waving at him from under his umbrella. In his other hand, he held another umbrella.

"Bin, you're so stubborn!" Myungjun glared at Bin.

Bin came closer and put the umbrella between them. He handed Myungjun the other umbrella. "Here, open it quickly."

He had trouble opening the umbrella. Bin tried to help, but unfortunately he broke the umbrella instead.

"I should have bought an umbrella with better quality." He scratched the back of his neck.

"You put a lot of force on it, Bin!" Myungjun chuckled.

"Let's use this umbrella instead and I'm going buy the new one in the store near the intersection." He pulled Myungjun closer. "Come closer."

Myungjun couldn't help but look in any direction except Bin’s. His gaze stopped on the tip cup, there was a certain sticker that was very familiar to him. His initials, MJ.

"Oh Bin, is it your umbrella?" he asked while making a little step.

"Why? Honestly, I found this umbrella on the night I was moving in. But I always forgot to make an announcement. Whoever the owner is, I hope he lets me borrow it for a bit." He put one of his hands on Myungjun's waist and dragged him closer. "Stay close, unless you want to get soaked"

"B-Bin, your han--" Myungjun put his hand on the top of Bin's hand and tried to remove it.

"Ah sorry..." He removed his hand and put it on Myungjun's shoulder to make sure he stayed close. "Let's get some food first, I have a craving for gopchang and saw a new place when I passed by earlier. You haven't had dinner yet, right?"

Myungjun blinked.

"Alright, we can continue our conversation there."

Once they had their food, Bin asked while chew the gopchang.

"By the way, why are you asking about the umbrella?"

"When I was busy rescuing Honey at that time, I left my umbrella behind and just realised it when I was about to come back home. So I made decision to break through the rain and get soaked. I was searching for it at that night but couldn't find it anywhere. It is my precious thing, Bin." He put his chopstick on the table and continue. "It was my first thing that I bought with my first salary from my dream job! I thought I lost it. But thank God, you're the one who keep it all this time!"

He put his chopsticks and the gopchang in front of Myungjun mouth.

"Aaa, open your mouth! This is really delicious!" Bin exclaimed.

Myungjun hesitated to open his mouth at first, but slowly opened his mouth. Bin fed Myungjun the gopchang that he just blew.

"So, I just found the owner of the umbrella? I don't need to make an announcement, then." He giggled.

"Thank you Bin for keeping it, for keeping the evidence of my hard work back then." He smiled softly.

  
  


|˄·͈༝·͈˄₎.｡oO

One night, Myungjun knocked on the door hurriedly. Bin opened the door while ruffling his hair with a towel. Myungjun was getting used to this view.

"Bin, read this." He handed his cellphone to Bin.

Bin read the message and returned it. "Good, so he will pick Honey up this Sunday?"

"But Bin, I'm not ready yet." He pouted. "I want to spend my time with Honey a little longer"

Bin smiled softly and ruffled Myungjun’s hair this time.

"Honey is going to have someone to take care of him better than us, don't worry." Then he pinched Myungjun’s cheek a little.

Myungjun sighed and caresses his own cheek.

"How about we take Honey for a walk to the park near this building tomorrow? And we will make good memories with him." He ruffled Myungjun’s hair again and added. "But don't forget to take your medicine before we leave."

  
  


They take a walk to the park after getting their breakfast together. Myungjun brought the picnic mat while Bin held food containers in his arms and held the leash in the other hand. Honey had gotten used to his leash now and walked slowly. His leg finally fully recovered after four months.

They decided to do a picnic and enjoy their time together. Myungjun choose the spot under the big tree and set down the mat. He set up the food on the mat, the gimbap that freshly made by Bin and himself this morning, and the drinks.

"Myungjun, take a look." Bin tried to draw his attention. "I can eat this gimbap in three bites"

"Nonsense," Myungjun giggled

Bin really gobbled up that gimbap in three bites. Myungjun eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened in awe.

They took turns taking pictures with Honey in their arms. Bin suddenly gave a suggestion.

"Why don't we just take a picture of us? The three of us. Selfie. You can hold Honey in your arms if you want."

They fixed their position. Myungjun held Honey tightly in his arms, slightly tilted his head to Bin, and showed his wide smile. His smile was really addictive. Bin was addicted to his smile since the first day they met. His smile automatically made him smile, too. He admired Myungjun’s smile for a moment and without hesitation put his hand on Myungjun’s shoulder, embracing Myungjun closer. He captured one of the most precious moments in his life.

They returned to Bin's apartment past noon.

Myungjun dropped his body on the couch while holding Honey in his arms. Bin followed him to the couch and sat next to him.

"Okay, time to put Honey in his cage." He tried to take Honey from Myungjun’s embrace.

"No, give me some more time Bin..." Myungjun whined and tightened his embrace.

"Your time is up unless you want to get a rash all over your arms and neck". Bin wrapped his arms around Myungjun from behind trying to take Honey from that position.

Myungjun groaned and tried to get up. "I want to cuddle with him more."

Bin was strong, and he pulled Myungjun, who fell into Bin's lap. There was an awkward silence.

"Just cuddle with me," Bin whispered and tightened his embrace.

Myungjun glanced at Bin. Bin tried to close the gap between them but Honey left Myungjun’s arms and made Myungjun run towards him. He left Bin in that awkward position. Maybe it wasn’t the right decision to confess his feelings for Myungjun right then. He ran his fingers through his hair.

  
  


Myungjun looked gloomy when they returned to their apartment. They have given Honey to his new owner this afternoon. Myungjun looked really sad for the next few days. Bin tried everything he could to cheer him up, but it never returned his happy smile. Not until one day when Bin tried to make him breakfast, toast with sunny-side-up on top of it.

"Myungjun..." He knocked on the front door. "I made you breakfast."

He handed Myungjun a tray of toast with a smiling sunny-side-up on top of it. He made an effort to put some ketchup to make a happy smile on it.

Myungjun giggled and slowly showed his usual smile, his bright smile.

"You're improving a lot, Bin." He commented. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Bin returned the smile with relief. He never knew that his awful skill in cooking could bring back Myungjun’s smile.

(=^・ω・^)ﾉ＝＝＝Θ☆(＋＿＋)

After that, Bin tried to find a new excuse to stay close to Myungjun. One reason was learning how to cook. He needed various ingredients, so he was able to convince Myungjun to accompany him.

"Ah, Bin, are you trying to impress someone? Are you intentionally unbuttoning your shirt like this?" Myungjun fixed his top button shirt.

Bin glanced down to Myungjun, his eyes lingering on Myungjun’s long fingers. His heart fluttered. He wanted to touch and hold his hand so badly.

"You have all that you need on the list, right?" Myungjun broke the silence, pulling a paper out of Bin's hand and chuckling. "Your handwriting is so aesthetic."

"Of course, thank you for the compliment." Bin dragged Myungjun’s hand and headed out from his apartment.

  
  


Back at Bin's apartment, they deposited all of their groceries, putting most of them away in the fridge.

"Ah, I want to eat ice cream." Myungjun took out the ice cream that he just bought.

Bin leaned his back against the fridge and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to taste it, Bin?" He offered the ice cream, his hands close to Bin's face. "This is a new favor, I've been wanting to try it for a long time. It's really yummy! "

"Oh, really? Yeah, let me taste it!" He shoved the ice cream from his face with his hand, and put his other hand on Myungjun cheek. Bin scooted over and kissed Myungjun’s soft lips gently.

Myungjun blinked. He closed his eyes slowly and immersed himself into the moment, but deep in his heart he hesitated whether to return the kiss or not. Myungjun remained silent until Bin broke the kiss. He freezes, but the ice cream in his hand was beginning to melt.

"Your ice cream is melting, eat quickly," Bin said while squeezing Myungjun’s hand that held the ice cream.

"What are you doing, Bin?" Myungjun stared at Bin deeply.

"What? I tasted it. I tasted the ice cream, on your lips." He grinned from ear to ear.

Myungjun smacked Bin’s chest lightly with his free hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Bin squeezed Myungjun’s upper arms, spun him around, back hugged him, lifted him up, and swayed slightly.

"Put me down, Binnie! Seriously, what are you doing?" Myungjun grunted. "This is not fair."

He put Myungjun down. "What's not fair?"

Myungjun spun around and faced him. "You kissed me without permission!"

Bin giggled and touched the tip of Myungjun’s nose with his index finger.

"If I ask you, will you give me permission?" Bin challenged Myungjun. "Can I kiss you now?"

Myungjun dragged him closer with his free hand, his other hand still holding the melted ice cream. He stood on his toes and kissed him deeper. Bin was surprised but managed to return the kisses passionately.

They broke the kisses and Bin took the chance.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he whispered.

Myungjun couldn’t hide his flushed cheeks. He nodded.

Bin cupped Myungjun’s face and kissed him again. This time Myungjun let go of his ice cream and his hands came to Bin's neck. The ice cream fell on Bin's apartment floor.

Bin pulled back first and muttered, "From now on, I don't need any reason to meet you and kiss you." He smiled softly and hugged Myungjun tightly.

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

They were taking things slowly and cherishing every moment they spent together. They take turns staying overnight in their respective homes.

_ To Myungjun : Junnie, looks like I’m coming home late tonight, the Chief Doctor invited us to the meeting. Eat your dinner first, I'll grab food on the way home. _

_ From Myungjun : Okay Binnie, I'll be waiting for you in my place. I hope your meeting is going well. Take care, Love you. _

_ To Myungjun : Thank you, Junnie. See you at home. Love you too. _

When Bin came home, he saw Myungjun sleeping in his favorite pajamas, red and black checkered pajamas that Bin had bought. He was curled up on the sofa while holding the tv remote.

Bin poked Myungjun’s cheek and whispered. "Junnie, I'm home." He brushed Myungjun’s plump lips with his thumb.

Myungjun was still fast asleep and not moving in the slightest. He glanced at Myungjun’s face, leaned over, and kissed his lips gently. He stayed still until Myungjun opened his eyes slowly. He slowly broke the kiss and grinned.

"Junnie, sorry to wake you up,” he said sheepishly and added, "You're so enticing. I can't control the urge to kiss your lips."

Myungjun took Bin’s hand and placed it on his cheek. He smiled and said, "You're home. Sorry, I fell asleep."

Bin caresses his cheek.

"You look tired. Let's move to the bedroom." He carried Myungjun easily, Myungjun’s arm linked around his neck.

  
  


Bin woke up because he smelled Myungjun cooking. He jumped from the bed and headed to the kitchen and greeted him.

"Morning, Junnie..." He wrapped his arms around Myungjun’s waist and put his head on Myungjun’s shoulder. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Vegetable fried rice and super fluffy omelet. I'm going to make the omelet now." He answered enthusiastically. "First, I'm going to separate the egg whites and the yolks."

Bin's hand was also busy, as he poked Myungjun’s cheek.

"I guess this one is more fluffy. I want to have this one for my breakfast," he chuckled.

Myungjun shook his head and stared up at Bin. Bin pinched his cheek. It leaves a pink mark.

Myungjun touched his cheek and pouted. "You are not helping, Bin."

It was precious for Bin to see his boyfriend pouting. He removed Myungjun’s hand and kissed his cheek.

"Let me help you whisk the egg whites." He held Myungjun's hand and whisked at full power.

"Binnie, you're going to break the bowl." Myungjun can't hide his laughter.

  
  


They’re watching tv after breakfast because they had no plans for the weekend. Bin laid his head on Myungjun lap and intertwined his right hand with Myungjun’s left hand.

Myungjun broke the silence.

"I miss Honey, Binnie." His eyes were watery.

Bin got up and hugged him. He stroked Myungjun’s hair. But suddenly he pulled back and ran towards the bedroom.

"Ah Binnie, where are you going?" Myungjun collapsed his body to the couch and covered his face with a pillow.

After a while he felt something lay down on his body. Bin hovered over his body with whiskers on his face which he drew by marker.

"Meow, meow..." He meowed and pretended to lick his own hand. "Pet me, meow."

Myungjun burst into laughter.

"I'm your favorite cat, meow,” Bin meowed and try to purr.

"Stop playing around, Binnie,” Myungjunlaughed.

"Cuddle with me, meow..." Bin leaned closer.

"No, you don't have toe beans that I can squeeze," Myungjun squealed.

"But you're not going to sneeze around me and you'll be free from rashes, meow." He held Myungjun’s arms. "If you don't want to, I'll bite you now."

"Then, I guess you're a wild cat. Honey never bite me." He snorted.

"Yes, I'm wild! I'm going to peck your neck and leave the hickey there." He kissed Myungjun’s neck. And they end up in a pillow fight.

Myungjun didn't know why he still thinking over Honey often. Perhaps he felt that he was not thanking him enough for discovering his new life. Honey helped him draw his new neighbor’s attention, introduced him to his considerate doctor until he met his silly yet caring boyfriend. He just helped Honey once, but he returned the kindness in one simple package that Myungjun needed: Bin. His mind traveled to the rainy night when Bin picked him up using his lost umbrella. Since that night, he had officially opened his heart for Bin and never complained whenever Bin got touchy. Among so many cars parked near his apartment building, why was Honey curled up underneath Bin's van and why did he leave the umbrella there? Among so many people who live in this building, why Bin was the one who found the umbrella? Among the empty rooms in this building, why did Bin move in next to his door? And among all of the people who could have knocked on his apartment door, why should he pass out before Bin? Was it all fate? He didn't know exactly what brought him to his current life, either his old umbrella or the stray cat. But he always knows for sure that he is truly grateful for his life right now. Anyway, thank you, Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, thank you @vonseal for taking the time to help me. I hope Myungbin enthusiast out there can enjoy it! 💜


End file.
